redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Luke Strongfeather/Quest for Greenskin Part 2
Chapter 11 Reeleybloom was back at Redwall abbey, trying to be a soldier. He had on a pot for his helmet, and a wooden spoon for his sword. "I gonna get alla naughtybeasties and gonna send em to bed wivout any supper!" Reeleybloom loved that line. He thought it made him sound like an adult. Reeleybloom left cavern hole and went up to his dormitory. He walked into his room when Dennis eager for revenge, jumped in front of him and screamed, "BOOOGABOOGABOOGA!!!!!!!!!!" Reeleybloom jumped out of his skin. He ran around screaming his head off. Dubble could not resist a chuckle. Reeleybloom fell on the ground, incredibly tired. Dennis came up to him and said, "That's what eem get fur ittin be on the bottom wid a spoon boy urr zee!" Reeleybloom grabbed at Dennis but Dennis walked away. Reeleybloom had learned his lesson. Chapter 12 Luke, Timmi and Austin were walking through the woods when Timmi yelled "I little bit o' bally elp here ol' chaps! I seem to have fallen into a quicksand pit!" "How are you so calm?" Luke asked. "Cause I know you two can elp me!" Luke grabbed a stick and gave part of it to Austin. They both tugged but the quicksand was not going to let Timmi out! Luke tried something a little more direct. He reached out and grabbed Timmi's paws! He pulled but now the quicksand was up to Timmi's neck. With one mighty roar Luke yelled, "Luke Strongfeatherrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!" His veins turned purple as he yanked and pulled Timmi out of the quicksand pit! "Good job you did that when you did! I was about to be part of the bally ol' pit! Wot wot! Luke and Timmi and Austin started walking through again when they heard a mole's voice! "Burr aye, Luke, is that really you?" Luke recognized the voice! "Flinstra Stormy! Its been ages!!!!!" "Oh boi zurr, et sur as!" Come back to our cavern with us! We will give ye fresh vittles and send some mole fighters with you!" "Who are these great mole fighters?" Timmi inquired. "Their names are Geyser Paw, Illugre Uit, and Judy Plumwing." Flinstra answered. "Well we must be polite now musn't we! Flippin chap asks us for vittles? t'would be a shame to say no!" Timmi put in her opinion. "Oh alright Flinstra, let's go meet these great war fighters." Chapter 13 Reeleybloom devised a plan to get revenge on Dennis. On the door to Cavern Hole he put a bucket of water and coaxed Dennis to go inside. Dennis was unsure, "Burr aye ar'm you sure dat dere no trick's in durr boy urr!" "I would not think of somefing wike dat but der is a nice creammeddow pudding cake in there!" "CREAM MEADOW PUDDIN?" Dennis loved creammeddow pudding cake. He ran and opened the door when the water fell onto his head. "You'm played a'm trick on m' Maister!" "Tee hee hee hee!" Reeleybloom pranced away laughing. Chapter 14 "So this is Geyser Paw?" Luke stared at a bulky mole, about 2 and a half feet tall, a grimace on his scarred face. "Yarr that be me name and don't ye be wearing it out!" "Don't talk like a bally ol' mole!" Timmi interjected. "There are a lot of things you don't know about hare!" "Now now now, a little bitter aren't we?" Timmi said. "Huh!" Geyser said, clearly angry about something. Suddenly another mole jumped in with a smile on its homely face. "Oh don't bother wid dat one, ees always mad about somein or nother! Oh my oim Judy Plumwing." "Charmed" Austin said. "And you must be Illugre Uit?" Luke said. "Ya and you three must be Luke, Timmi, and Austin." Illugre said, with a sling and stones in her paws. "How did--did you know who we were!"Luke said "Hmm just do" "I can just tell you three are gonna be a pain." Luke said, and walked away.